


The Wounded

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode: s04e24 Amplification, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope and Derek wait for Spencer to wake up after the anthrax attack in 4x24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wounded

Derek’s hand flexes in hers, and Penelope is unsurprised when he leans over to brush the back of his hand over Spencer’s too pale cheek.  He’s been doing this fairly consistently for the last hour.  The doctor administered the cure to Spencer, but there are no guarantees. 

There’s been a look in Derek’s eyes that she can’t quite identify.  It’s not sadness or worry.  Something new.

Her eyes flick back and forth between Spencer’s face and Derek’s, trying to find signs of life in Spencer’s face or figure out what’s happening in Derek’s head.  But until either Derek says something or Spencer wakes up, there’s nothing that she can do except hold both of their hands.

“He’s going to be okay,” Penelope whispers.  “Spencer will wake up and recite statistics at us any minute now.  We will embarrass him with our doting until he forgets that he ever was sick.  The three of us will walk out of here together, healthy and alive.”

“You don’t _know_ that!” Derek says with uncharacteristic harshness.

“Derek,” Penelope says in a soft but firm voice. 

Derek looks away from Spencer’s face for the first time since they sat down.  “Sorry.  I’m just…”  He shakes his head.  “It doesn’t matter.”

“Talk to me, baby,” Penelope says, nudging him gently.  “This relationship works best when we’re all communicating.”

There’s a flash of pain on Derek’s face before he turns back to look at Spencer.  “This isn’t right.  I should have been in there with him.  He closed the door, shut me out.”

“To save your life,” Penelope says, squeezing his hand.  “He didn’t want you to get sick, too.”

“I know.  But I still feel like I should’ve been there with him.  He was on the other side of the glass, and all I could do was stand there and watch as he got sick.  Eventually I had to leave him there all alone, too,” Derek says.  “I should’ve been in there with him.  I know I had to leave to work on the case, but I can’t help but feel like I abandoned him.  Left him there alone.”

“I know how you feel, sugar,” Penelope says softly.  “I have to stay behind in my grand tower of knowledge while the both of you- and our friends- are in danger.  And there is nothing scarier because I know every damn day that the both of you might not come home to me.  There’s a point where there’s nothing I can do to help you, and it can be rough.”

“Baby girl, you are indispensable,” Derek says.  “We all owe our lives to you.  Many times over.”

“Very true, but not the point.  The point is that you can’t always keep everyone safe, and that I know how crappy it is to only be able to hope that the people you love come home to you,” Penelope says.  “But Spencer is going to come home with us.”

Derek works his jaw and looks back over at Penelope.  “I don’t think that I could do what you do.  I couldn’t just wait.  I don’t know how you do it.”

She realizes what it is in his eyes.  Frustration and terror.  It’s not something that she’s used to seeing from Derek.  Under the circumstances, she’s unsurprised, but still concerned.

“I know that my boys know what they’re doing,” Penelope says.  “That you’re both fighters, in your own ways.” 

“I just want Spencer to wake up,” Derek says.

“I know.  I do, too,” Penelope says, squeezing Derek’s hand hard.  “And he will.  We just have to be patient with him.”

 “Okay.”  Derek nods and leans over to press his lips against her forehead.  “I don’t know what I’d do without you.  The both of you.”

“You’re not going to have to find out, sugar,” Penelope says. 

“I know,” Derek says, sounding at least a little encouraged.  Good. 

Penelope leans against him, sighing deeply.  She does truly believe that Spencer will wake up and be okay.  But the sooner he wakes up, the better.  For all of them.


End file.
